


Tastes Like Heaven

by stylesharrys



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, but not really werewolf, dunno, harry's horny, no beastiality if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: Harry rubbed his nose up her neck, sighing at her sweet scent. “I mean, you can wash my back if you want... or you could let me bury my face in your tight little pussy?” Her heart flutters at his words, heat clenching in desire and Harry can smell her arousal, a groan rumbling from his chest.“Are you in heat or something?” She quips, a grin on her lips when he nips teasingly at her neck.“You’d know about it if I was in heat, baby. Wouldn’t be walking for weeks.” He rasps a promise, licking up her neck until he gently nibbles on her ear.orY/N’s water goes out and Harry is more than willing to let her use his shower.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 47





	Tastes Like Heaven

Another aggravated sigh tears through the girl’s chest and she huffs out in annoyance as she leans over her bathtub. She watches as a few droplets of water drips from the tap and with another sigh, she gives up and turns the tap completely off. She’s growing agitated and impatient, and it’s only been five hours since she’d lost water in her apartment. There had been a fault in the mains, causing half of the town to go without any working water.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Y/N had already showered today, but she hasn’t. And the thought of not having a working shower was crawling under her skin and causing her to sweat. She’s been checking her taps every few minutes, turning on news alerts on her phone so she’ll know if they’ve fixed it. But, the only information she’s received, is that water won’t be back for another three days.

Y/N groans again, stomping into her bedroom and grabbing the nearest cardigan she can find and her pair of fluffy slipper boots. Slipping them on her bare feet in a struggle, she wobbles into the kitchen, grabbing her purse along with her phone and keys. If she can’t shower at home, she’ll shower somewhere else.

Shutting off the lights of her apartment, she leaves and locks the door, slumbering to the elevator and tapping away on the screen of her phone as the lift takes her to the ground floor. It doesn’t take long before she’s strutting to her car with her phone wedged between her cheek and shoulder while she rummages through her purse in an attempt to find her keys.

When she finally approaches her vehicle, the ringing in her ear has stopped and a groggy voice answers the phone. “Hello?” Her eyes immediately light up at the sound of his voice and she squeals silently. “Great, you're up! I'm coming over.” She informs him, a lighthearted chuckle slipping from his lips. On the other end of the line, Harry is shifting in the warm comfort of his blankets, rubbing his eyes and yawning silently.

“Not tha’ I don’t love your two in the morning visits, but why are you coming over exactly?” Harry's voice is louder now as Y/N connects her phone to her car Bluetooth so she can drive safely. “My building hasn’t had water for a few hours and I need to shower. No one knows when we’re getting our water back,” she explains, keeping her eyes locked on the dark and empty roads ahead.

Harry lives on the other end of town, and although it’s only ten minutes away, she knows he’ll still have his water. He hums halfheartedly at her words, his head nestling back into his pillow. “Go back to sleep, I have a key so I’ll let myself in.” He hums again at her words. Y/N smiles to herself, shaking her head and ending the call as she rounds another corner.

It doesn’t take long before Y/N is pulling into Harry's apartment complex, wandering up the stairs and unlocking his flat with the key he’d given her months ago. She’s quiet when she lets herself in, kicking her shoes off at the door and shrugging off her jacket. She hangs it beside Harry's coat on the rack and tucks her purse neatly beside her shoes.

She’s never needed to bring clothes over, she has half her wardrobe at his place after the countless times she’d left her things here. Harry likes to make sure he always has the things she needs at his place, so she’ll never have to bring over clothes or toiletries.

Walking through the dark, she finds Harry's bedroom; slipping inside quickly and smiling down at the sleeping man. Y/N kneels down beside him, gently running her fingers through his messy locks and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Harry stirs, now half asleep and half awake as his eyes struggle to flutter open. “I’m gonna shower, then I’ll be back. Go back to sleep.” The girl whispers sweetly, her voice instantly soothing Harry and his head crashes back into his pillow.

Y/N chuckles at her boyfriend, wandering to his bathroom, switching on the light and pushing the door ajar. It takes a few moments before she’s managed to strip from her clothing and lets herself soak in the hot water of Harry's shower. A satisfied sigh leaves her lips as she washed the water through her hair, brushing her fingers through it to ensure she gets every strand wet.

She’s always prefered showering at Harry's, opposed to her own place. Harry's shower has much better water pressure, and his bath is almost twice as big as hers. Her thoughts are disrupted when she hears the shower curtain pull across the pole. Her eyes snap open, struggling to blink away her distorted vision from the water, her eyebrows furrowing. “What are you doing?” She questions quietly as Harry steps into the bathtub and shuts the shower curtain behind him.

He’s naked as he joins her, a sleepy hue still cast over his eyes and Y/N wonders what the fuck has compelled him to get out of his warm, cosy bed to take a shower with her?

“What?” He questions, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll have water for. I wanna shower before I lose it.” He explains, his voice raspy and Y/N can’t take her eyes off his bare toned chest before her. He grabs her gently by her upper arms and turns them both around so he’s directly beneath the water, a happy sigh falling from his lips.

Harry looks at his girl, her bottom lip jutted out and her arms are folded over her chest, goosebumps now prickling at her cold skin. “Harry, now I’m cold.” Y/N whines, enticing a chuckle to slip from Harry’s lips at her childish tone. He opens his arms out to her, though, which she happily scurries into. They wrap their arms around each other, Y/N’s cheek resting against Harry's chest as he massages some shampoo into her hair.

He twists the both of them around, tilting her head further under the water and washing all of the bubbles out, his heart swelling at the sound of Y/N giggling whenever the water sprays in her face. She gazes up at him as he continues to wash away the shampoo, his honey-glazed eyes squinting in concentration. She studies over his features, from the hair on his head to the slight stubble growing on his chin and jaw.

She always loved his shaven babyface, but with a stubble like he’s starting to sport, she finds it difficult to keep her hands off her man. Y/N nibbles on her bottom lip, a sudden familiar wetness pooling between her legs and it isn’t from the water smothering them both.

“Do you want to condition your hair, or should I--”

Harry’s cut off by Y/N’s plump lips crashing into his. The sudden shock fades and he wraps his arms around her body, pressing her closer to him and kissing her back just as passionately.

Y/N’s hands find Harry's hair and she tugs and pulls at the locks, soft grunts slipping from his mouth and into hers. Harry's hands wander down her back and to the arch of her ass before he squeezes it, a gasp rolling off her tongue as Harry grabs harder. Y/N deepens the kiss, their tongues swirling messily until Harry shoves her against the wall, pinning her against it and hoisting her legs around his waist.

He pulls away breathlessly, Y/N grinning wickedly at what’s yet to come. Harry's eyes darken, and Y/N can feel his cock hardening against her thigh, a jolt of excitement rushing through her. He smirks down at her, his nose brushing against her cheek and her breath catches in her throat. “Wha's gotten into you tonight, baby? You're so freaky all of a sudden. I like it.” Harry rasps, his stubble grazing over her cheek.

She swallows thickly, her legs losing stability at the feeling of his body pressing against her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She breathes out weakly, a smirk tugging on Harry's lips as he presses sweet kisses to her already wet neck. “Oh? No?” Harry's voice drips with sex, raspy and deep. It’s just like his morning voice, something that never fails to make Y/N’s panties pool.

But she isn’t wearing any. So instead, her arousal slowly drips down her thigh, her eyes fluttering closed. “So, you’re not entirely soaked, no?” Harry questions, his hand now cupping her core and his middle finger swirls around her entrance, the skin coated in her juices. He grins at her, watching her shudder beneath his touch and she whimpers out against his shoulder.

“Because, love... you seem incredibly wet to me.” Her eyes roll to the back of her head when Harry presses a finger through her folds, pressing it further until his last knuckle is buried in her pussy. “But you don’t know wha’ I’m talking about. Right?” He taunts further, Y/N’s knees wobbling at the dangerously slow pace he’s moving his fingers and she nibbles on her bottom lip, suppressing a smile and shaking her head.

“Not a clue.” She whimpers breathlessly, a knowing smirk tugging on her lips as her eyes flutter open. Harry stares at her, the devils dancing in his eyes and it makes Y/N’s stomach twist and churn in excitement. “Hm. Well in that case,” Harry pauses, leaning in closer as he reached for the shower loofah behind her. “Can you wash my back?” He asks, Y/N’s smirk dropping when he hands her the blue loofah and turns around.

She stares up at him, the wheels in her head spinning. Harry looks back at her over his shoulder, a smirk pulling on his lips and he turns around again, pinning her against the tiled wall behind her. Y/N’s breath catches in her throat at how close he now is, his hard cock pressing against her inner thighs and his breath fans over her neck.

“I t-thought you wanted me t-to wash your-” Y/N’s cut off by Harry's lips smashing into hers. She drops the shower loof, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers tangle into his wet locks. In one swift motion, Harry presses her back against the tiled wall of the shower, her skin tingling at the coolness and he hitches one of her thighs over his waist.

Harry rubbed his nose up her neck, sighing at her sweet scent. “I mean, you can wash my back if you want... or you could let me bury my face in your tight little pussy?” Her heart flutters at his words, heat clenching in desire and Harry can smell her arousal, a groan rumbling from his chest.

“Are you in heat or something?” She quips, a grin on her lips when he nips teasingly at her neck.

“You’d know about it if I was in heat, baby. Wouldn’t be walking for weeks.” He rasps a promise, licking up her neck until he gently nibbles on her ear.

Y/N lets out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed and he noses his way up to her jaw and to her lips with a searing kiss. It’s one of those where you’re not sure if you’re dreaming it or not. It’s so raw and real that she has to cling onto something in fear she might fade away.

Harry grins against her lips, paw-like hand gripping her ass and she hums into his mouth, legs quaking just a little from excitement, and Harry seems to notice. He crouches down on his knees, face level with Y/N’s pussy and he let out a little whine. Without warning, he hauls her legs over his shoulders, shuffling closer to her heat.

“Now sit still,” he quips. Harry dives right in, licking a bold stripe through her swollen folds and groaning at the taste of her sweetness finally on his tongue.

“Oh, God.” She shuddered out, swallowing the lump in her throat and tugging at those soaked brown curls that have now turned into little ringlets. Harry groans into her heat, eyes flicking up to her face and his eyes glow amber, starting the fire in the pit of her stomach.

“Tastes like heaven, baby.” He grins wickedly, eyes holding that familiar glint of eager pleasure. Y/N’s got her head thrown back against the shower wall as her eyes squeeze shut, unable to look at anything so the best bet is to block her vision to try and ground herself.

But it’s been a few days and it’s overwhelming to finally feel his hot mouth on her cunt again. His tongue is swirling around the tight entrance of her hole, sweeping up as much of her wetness as he can as he slurps against her pussy.

Her nimble fingers are tangled in his damp curls, tugging and pulling and her blunt nails scratch at his scalp. Harry loves the small twinges of pain from it, thinks it makes him hungrier and no matter how many times he buries his face between her fleshy thighs, he never gets used to the sweet taste and her heady smell.

He drags his mouth to her pulsing clit -- wrapping his wet lips around the throbbing nub and he sucks, flattening his tongue against it as he rubs the sensitive bundle with each gentle suckle.

“Fuck, just like that.” Her words of praise are music to his ears -- much like her needy whines and desperate moans. Harry thinks he’s the luckiest man in the world, to be on his knees with a cunt on his face. Y/N’s cunt.

Her thighs are trembling on his shoulders, aching and quivering as her cunt spasms around nothing. Her scent is overwhelming to him and he can’t get enough. It’s always unleashed the animalistic side of him and while he knows he isn’t in his heat, he reckons the smell and taste of Y/N is enough to bring it on early.

He’s in a state of pure bliss with his tongue lapping at her pussy, sucking up every drop she has to offer and he lets his eyes flutter open. The sight is unholy, one that makes his cock spring painfully between his thighs.

Water from the showerhead is falling down her body -- mostly her sides -- but it makes her tits glisten and nipples pebble from the heat of it. He’s got the most perfect view of the under swell of her breasts, can make out her parted lips and furrowed brows from the way her head rolls to her shoulder.

Y/N looks fucked, completely blissful as she lets her orgasm creep up on her. Harry’s hands are on her ass, spanking and grabbing as much as his hands can -- spreading her open. “Sweetest fuckin’ pussy, baby.” His words send vibrations through her core; has her gripping his hair harder, bucking her hips faster against his face.

Harry sucks harder on her clit, growling against the small nub and she can’t handle the feel of his gruff moans that ricochet through her bloodstream. He holds her with one hand on her ass, his other sneaking to his front to give his cock a desperate and generous squeeze.

The feeling has his eyes rolling back, a deep grunt smacking her cunt as he tugs in quick successions to relieve the aching pain his cock burns with. It’s only for a few moments that Y/N notices the quick movements of his arm and she wants to cry out at the sight, beg for him to use her cunt to get himself off, to fuck her hard against the wall and fill her so deeply, he’ll be dripping out of her for days.

She doesn’t have the chance though, because he’s leaving his cock blue and heavy and he’s sneaking two thick fingers in her dripping hole, curling his fingers to massage at her sweetest spot and her head is thrown back again, desperate cries and moans tumbling from her lips.

“Shit, please. I need it, H. Please.” She’s incoherent, but Harry knows what she wants -- what she needs. He’s got her hips pinned to his face, hindering her movements and she can’t make much sense of how, but she also hasn't got it in her to find out.

The pleasure is overwhelming, sends her to a state of euphoric bliss when the squelching sounds of her sloppy pussy is heard reverberating through the shower. Harry can’t get enough, pulling off her clit just to spit on it and seethe through gritted teeth.

He can hear Y/N’s heart thumping sporadically; like it’s about to jump through her ribcage and into his hands. She’s thrashing uncontrollably as his eyes flash a bright red around his pupils -- iris’ stained with hunger and lust as he picks up his face and fucks her cunt raw.

“Look at me when you cum. Look at me, puppy.”

Her eyes struggle to flutter open, vision clouded and distorted but even through her blurred gaze, she can make out his fluorescent eyes and she knows what’s going to come. He’s coaxing it out of her, pulling her orgasm from her soul and she willingly gives him everything she has to offer, soft and swollen walls clamping tight on his fingers as she coats them with desperate arousal.

Her entire body slumps as Harry slowly retrieves his fingers, shoving them in his mouth and a muffled whine is heard from around his digits. He stands as her eyes flutter open, hand on his cock as his nose brushes hers. He’s got her legs wrapped around him, holding her up when she feels his ruddy tip nudge at her aching heat.

“Gonna take my cum, baby?”

Y/N’s eyes roll back, still in a state of bliss as he pushes himself in, cock stretching out her little core and it’s when he’s finally sheathed right in that he gives a few hard tugs before his release is tipping over the edge. Getting a taste of her always tends to do that to him.

His hand is on the back of her neck as he forces her to look at him through hooded eyes. Her jaw falls slack at the sensation of him filling her, his arousal painting her walls and she feels a pinch as his knot clings to her, thick and heavy in her cunt and Harry’s red eyes are locked on hers.

Sighs of praise and relief slip from his lips, grunts that are muffled by his red lips smearing against Y/N’s and he holds her body close. It’s always something that exhausts the both of them -- taking his knot. It keeps them close, bonds their souls with a scorching fire.

“Fuck,” she whimpers out breathlessly and Harry’s panting hot breath across her face as he nods, wet and matted hair bouncing. Droplets of water slip to his nose, splashing across her face as he kisses her softer this time.

It’s mid-kiss that they both suddenly feel overwhelmingly cold and Y/N realises the water’s gone out. There’s a cheeky grin on Harry’s lips and heat sits heavy on her cheeks. She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck shyly, kissing the sweet skin as he holds her closer to his chest.

“I’ll take ya to bed but I’m staying in your cunt, s’nice and warm.”


End file.
